


Lost Reflection

by lost_spook



Category: Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.” Lucy/Mina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> For JohnAmendAll, in an LJ prompt meme.

She could almost hear Lucy’s voice as she had said it, only days before, here in this room. Mina shivered, and remembered: the last evening she’d spent with Lucy before – before –

 

Lucy had been in an impossible mood all day and tonight she was no better. Mina had already dressed for dinner, but she found her friend still sitting at the vanity desk, with her evening gown not yet fastened and staring dreamily into the mirror, her cheek resting against one hand.

“Oh, honestly, Lucy,” said Mina. 

Lucy laughed as she swung around to face her. “Sensible, good Mina! Aren’t you ever late for anything? Don’t you ever wish to misbehave?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Mina, crossing over to her. “What use is there in inconveniencing the rest of the household? I don’t know what’s got into you lately.”

Lucy sighed, and meekly let Mina help her finish her toilette; fastening up her evening gown, rather like a mother with a recalcitrant child. Lucy, reflected in the mirror, pulled faces at her. 

“ _Lucy_ ,” said Mina, but this time she couldn’t help laughing, charmed, as ever, by Lucy’s nonsense and then sat down on Lucy’s bed. “We don’t want to keep your mother waiting.”

Lucy perched next to her, giving her a smile. “We’re early yet. There’s time yet before we need go down.” She leaned over and pushed one of Mina’s curls back from her face. “There,” she said, but she didn’t remove her hand.

Mina swallowed, finding Lucy’s touch incomprehensibly disorientating, introducing sensations that she liked to believe were alien to her. “Lucy,” she said, all the more sternly to cover her confusion. “We should go.”

“I suppose we should,” said Lucy, but she gave Mina a more wistful look this time, letting her hand fall, but not fully, trailing downwards to Mina’s neck and chest, revealed by the typically low cut of her evening gown.

Mina gave a smile and then took Lucy’s hand as it finished its fall in her lap and squeezed it. “Lucy, enough of this.” She got up, and brushed herself down: sensible, _good_ Mina, just as Lucy had said. 

Lucy didn’t move, not yet. She looked up at Mina by the door and that was when she said it: “Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Mina. Her voice was firm, but her fingers trembled softly against the door. 

 

Now the room was empty and cold and there was no Lucy, and Mina sat down on the bed again and wondered if perhaps, somewhere deep inside with some part of her she didn’t care to acknowledge, she _did_ know what Lucy had meant.

Except there was only one reflection in the mirror today and it was far too late to tell Lucy anything, since Lucy was dead – stolen away from her and there was nothing Mina could do to bring her back.

She lay down on the bed and finally allowed her heart to break.


End file.
